


Taking a Break

by literaryoblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aprons, Baking, Cookies, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been cooped up together in the bunker for far too long without the hint of a case or any news from Kevin, Sam and Dean decided it was best for their sanity that they should take some time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

Having been cooped up together in the bunker for far too long without the hint of a case or any news from Kevin, Sam and Dean decided it was best for their sanity that they should take some time apart. Dean had just dropped Sam off at the nearest strip mall, and while Sam had claimed he was just going to get some new jeans and hang out at the Barnes and Noble, Dean had noticed Sam walking in the direction of the salon as he pulled away. He better be getting a damn haircut is all Dean thought, although he wondered if he had noticed Sam’s hair being a shade lighter as of late and was too scared to ask him, worried the answer would be that yes he was coloring his hair. Ugh.

Finally getting rid of his brother, Dean decided he’d go back to the bunker for a nap before maybe hitting the movies or something. He might not have liked being cooped up in the batcave, but his bed was damn comfortable and he deserved a rest. Cas had finally gotten back to him, although he was still strangely absent most of the time, like he was trying his best to keep something from Dean or protecting him? But, he did show up every now and then to let Dean know he was still alive and listening.

As Dean entered the bunker, an overwhelming smell of chocolate chip cookies hit him so hard that his mouth instantly began to water. It smelled wonderful and soothing and like home, and of course his hunter senses told him he should be freaking out about this because no one was supposed to be there and he sure as hell hadn’t been baking anything before he left. Despite the slow creep of dread at what he might find that was causing the pleasant scent, he slowly followed his nose into the kitchen. He’s heart melted at the sight of what he found.

Cas was standing in front of the oven, trench coat and all, only he had Dean’s apron on over it and both of his hands were covered in oven mitts. He already had two trays of cookies laid out and he was placing dough on a third tray. Dean started to wonder how the hell he had made dough so fast, but then he saw the torn package of already made cookie dough on the counter, the cookies Cas was placing on the tray were in small squares, the break and bake kind of dough.

Dean stood to the side, watching as the angel finished lining the dough out on the tray and placing the tray in the oven. Cas still hadn’t seemed to notice him, and Dean hoped he wouldn’t because seeing Cas looking so domestic and baking kind of warmed his heart in such a way that he’d never admit to later. As Cas set the timer on the oven, he turned, finally noticing Dean standing there with a huge smile on his face.

“Smells good, Cas. What’s the occasion?”

“I like the smell of freshly baked cookies.”

“I’m pretty sure they make candles that smell like that. We could have bought that and saved you the time and effort.” Dean walked closer to Cas who was still standing near the oven, his hands still covered at his sides.

“I thought you would like to eat some though.”

“Well, you thought right,” said Dean as he grabbed a couple cookies that were lying on the counter cooling. He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, a small dab of chocolate smearing at the corner of his mouth, and gave Cas a grin.

“Uh, you have…” said Cas motioning to Dean’s mouth. Dean knew exactly what Cas was pointing out, but he wasn’t going to do a damn thing about it. Slowly, Cas raised his hand and went to remove the chocolate from Dean’s face only he was still wearing the mitts, so he just kind of patted Dean’s cheek. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the mitts off of Cas and set them to the side on the counter.

Cas tried again, swiping across Dean’s lips with his thumb taking the chocolate with it. He was about to wipe his thumb on his apron, but Dean caught his wrist and brought his hand back to his mouth, sucking the chocolate off of Cas’s thumb. A pink flush colored the angel’s cheeks, and Dean’s lips curled up in a grin. He pulled Cas closer to him and pressed their lips together.

“Thanks for the cookies, Cas.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

As Cas went back to taking the cookies off the tray, Dean decided he wasn’t really that tired anymore and he didn’t need that nap after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [destielintheimpala](http://destielintheimpala.tumblr.com/) who was in need of some fluff to be cheered up. Also I realized after I wrote it that I have Cas putting dough on a tray while he is wearing mitts, and that's kind of gross and difficult. BUT I'm too lazy to fix it and change it, so ummm just assume it's some weird angel quirk and he doesn't understand and Dean thinks it's cute and funny and it doesn't bother him and just makes Cas love him more, okay? Ok.
> 
> Come say hello on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
